Le Joueur de Hamelin
by Lilisu
Summary: Envy est un loubard, un rejeté. Il n'a pas de parents, pas d'amis, et pourtant, dès qu'il rencontre ce gnome, il a l'impression que lui ne le rejettera pas. Pourtant, le nain n'est pas comme les autres... Musique, os qui se brisent, créatures de légendes...Attendez-vous au pire! Edvy yaoi ua Terminé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Edward Elric se hâta vers la salle de cours numéro cinq. Il allait vraiment être en retard, et pour un premier jour d'école, il aurait pu faire mieux. Il arriva en trombe devant la porte et entendit au même moment le prof le présenter.

-...Elric et il est nouveau dans notre lycée. Conduisez-vous bien avec lui, d'accord ? Edward, tu peux entrer !

Le blondinet court sur pattes prit un air détaché et entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il détestait ça, ça arrivait toujours quand il...

-Bien ! Si vous voulez lui poser des questions, allez-y !

-D'où viens-tu ? demanda une fille.

-Heu, de l'Est, près de la côte...

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non. Je suis fils unique. Du moins je crois.

- ?

-Je n'ai pas connu mes parents.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous savez...

-Bon, fini avec les questions, va t'asseoir...voyons...Aglieri n'est toujours pas là...Assieds-toi au banc devant lui...près de la fenêtre.

Ed soupira et prit place.

-Heu, monsieur...je n'ai pas encore mes li...

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte. Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux violets assez surprenants et à la silhouette féline. Il dépassa le prof sans même s'excuser d'être en retard et se dirigea d'un pas insolent vers Edward.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Tu le saurais si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, Aglieri ! gronda le prof. C'est un nouvel élève.

-Vu sa taille, c'est en seconde qu'il devrait être, pas en terminale...

-TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT, LE GNOME PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN CHAMPIGNON ?!

-J'ai pas dit tout ça !

-Aglieri, tu seras gentil de poser tes fesses sur ta chaise et de la fermer, assena le prof.

-Ouais...

Ainsi commença l'année de terminale d'Edward Elric, enfant à problèmes pétant de santé.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

Envy Aglieri avait commencé la journée comme d'habitude. Lever vingt minutes après les autres, petit déj tranquille, terroriser les gosses en toute quiétude, puis, accessoirement, se rendre en classe. Là, les choses avaient changé. Un gamin s'était installé juste en face de lui ! Il ne devais pas être au courant des rumeurs le concernant... Tant mieux, ça allait être drôle. Il était vraiment minuscule et très mignon, avec sa tresse blond orge, ses yeux dorés et son épi au sommet de la tête ! Envy se ferait une joie de le torturer pendant ces dix longs mois...

À l'heure de la pause, il retrouva son nouveau voisin à la cafétéria. Il était assis seul sur un banc et lisait un bouquin en mangeant une salade, activité barbante par excellence.

-Salut, le haricot...souffla le brun dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

-Ha ! Heu... Aglieri, je présume ?

-Non, pour toi, ce sera Envy. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Edward Elric. Enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main, sans doute pour qu'Envy la serre.

Il la lui broya donc avec un grand sourire qui s'estompa quand il entendit un horrible craquement.

-Ca va ? Je ne te l'ai pas cassée, quand-même ?

Ses doigts avaient vraiment pris un angle bizarre.

-Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie.

-Non ! Heu...je veux dire, ça m'arrive tout le temps...

Le blond remit ses os en place sous le regard dégoûté d'Envy.

-C'est dégueu ! Et pas normal !

-Si, je t'assure, c'est à cause d'une...maladie ! Une maladie des os, qui empêche le calcium de se fixer.

-C'est trop zarbi ton truc !

-C'est pas de ma faute... J'ai ça depuis ma naissance.

-Attends, tu te casses les os depuis toujours ?

-Ben, ...ouais.

-Pauvre type.

-Maintenant, excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille rendre ça à la bibliothèque...

Le nouveau fila sans demander son reste.

-Drôle de gamin... murmura Envy.

-ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! hurla Ed en passant la tête par la porte.

Comment avait-il pu entendre son murmure au milieu du brouhaha ?

L'étrange conduite d'Edward le laissa perplexe toute la journée.

Le soir venu, la répartition des chambres eut lieu, et comme par hasard, le destin voulut les mettre dans la même pièce.

Rouge de gêne sans raison apparente, le blondinet entra en trébuchant sous le poids de ses valises et de ses multiples instruments de musique.

Envy le regarda s'installer.

-Pourquoi je me le coltine ? dit-il tout bas.

Ed, comme s'il avait entendu son commentaire, releva la tête brusquement et rougit de plus belle.

Très bizarre. Ce petit mec avait une oreille de chauve-souris ! Et des os super cassants. Il se promit de découvrir, tôt ou tard, le secret de son colocataire.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Aux environs de minuit, d'après l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil, Envy ouvrit les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se leva, mit son peignoir et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer une chose avant d'enjamber le rebord. Edward n'était plus dans son lit.

Il se retrouva sur le toit sans comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Etait-il somnambule ? Attiré par une douce mélodie, il se laissa tomber dans la cour. Heureusement, le dortoir était de plain-pied. Il reprit sa marche vers le bois qui jouxtait le lycée et s'enfonça entre les arbres, ses pieds nus congelés trébuchants à cause des racines noueuses. Après quelques minutes, il déboucha dans une clairière où un drôle de spectacle l'attendait.

Edward jouait de la flûte, les yeux fermés, entouré d'oiseaux de nuit et d'animaux des bois, tel une Blanche-Neige des temps modernes. Il était en pyjama malgré le froid et ses cheveux détachés, brillaient sous la lumière de la Lune. Envy pénétra dans la clairière sans pouvoir s'arrêter et alla s'asseoir aux pieds d'Edward, qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence. La fin de l'envoûtante mélodie arriva, ce qui plongea Envy dans un abîme de désespoir. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle continue !

Ed ouvrit les yeux.

-Envy ? Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !

Il passa la main devant les yeux du brun qui ne cilla pas, totalement dans le cirage. Le blondinet le hissa sur ses épaules et repartit en direction du dortoir.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

Envy ouvrit les yeux, éveillé par la lumière du soleil. Edward était à son chevet et le dévisageait tristement.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » pensa-t-il.

-Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Eh bien, tu t'es levé pendant la nuit et tu es tombé dans les pommes. Je crois que tu avais de la fièvre, mais elle a baissé en un clin d'œil.

-C'était donc un rêve ?

-De quoi ?

-Ben, la clairière, la flûte...

-Oui, ça doit être un rêve. Tu as déliré pendant un bon quart d'heure.

-Ah, bon.

Le brun était déçu. Cette mélodie était donc le fruit de son imagination ? Pourtant, il lui était impossible d'inventer une telle scène ! Et puis, n'avait-il pas vu le blondinet se trimballer avec des écrins à instruments ?

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

Ed était soulagé. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Que son coloc croie qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Il allait devoir redoubler d'attention pour éviter que _ce_ drame se reproduise. Il ne souhaitait vraiment pas changer d'école à nouveau ! Il prépara ses affaires avant de se souvenir qu'on était samedi.

-Ed ? appela Envy en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? À la tête peut-être ?

-Non, je me demandais juste... Tu joues dans un orchestre ?

Edward tressaillit.

-Non.

-Mais tu joues de la musique, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Tu me joues un morceau ? Tu as beaucoup d'instruments, après tout !

-Je...ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...je suis très fatigué, je n'ai pas dormi. Et puis je suis nul. Je préfère m'entraîner quand je suis seul.

-Alleeeeeeez, Ed ! Juste quelques notes ! Après je te laisserai dormir. Et moi aussi je suis nul, je ne verrai pas la différence !

- Je ne préfère pas.

-Ed !

-Et mes instruments ne sont pas accordés.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta flûte ! Fais-le ! Fais-le !

-...Juste un accord, pas plus.

-Ouaiiiiis !

Envy prit un air de petite fille excitée et s'installa en tailleur sur son matelas. Il regarda Ed sortir sa flûte de sa boite et remarqua une certaine ressemblance avec celle de son soi-disant rêve. Une musique légère emplit la chambre, s'amplifiant en heurtant les murs, faisant tourner la tête du spectateur, l'entrainant dans un monde inconnu, mais dont il avait déjà eu un avant-goût la nuit précédente. Dès qu'elle prit fin, il se sentit vide, sans vie, et la lumière du soleil sembla se refroidir.

-Wouah !

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait traversé la pièce et s'était assis à côté d'Edward, qui le considérait d'un air effaré.

-Je n'aurais pas dû jouer.

-Mais si ! C'était magnifique ! Je vendrais mon âme pour t'entendre encore une fois !

-Vaut mieux pas.

Le musicien rangea l'instrument argenté et se recoucha en tournant le dos à son voisin.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

« Récapitulons. Ce petit gars a une ouïe acérée, des os trop fragiles, et joue comme un dieu. Non, même les dieux ne jouent pas aussi bien. Et il a clairement menti par rapport à cette nuit. Je suis sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé ! Je n'ai pas pu inventer sa façon de jouer, quand-même ! Et à chaque fois, je me comporte bizarrement... Comme si j'étais attiré par lui quand il jouait... »

Après ce bulletin mental des évènements, Envy se jura d'enquêter sur Edward. Il n'avait pas peur de découvrir la vérité, même si bien souvent, elle le faisait souffrir.

_Voilà, c'était la première partie..._

_Reviews ?_

_Et encore désolée si l'histoire va trop vite !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour les amis ! Merci pour les reviews, je vous aime ! Et désolée si ça va un peu trop vite…je ne peux écrire que des histoires de cinq, six chapitres, c'est assez chiant… En plus il n'y a pas beaucoup de pages alors je vais publier le troisième chapitre en même temps. Enjoy !_

Chapitre 2

Envy espionnait Ed depuis des jours quand cela arriva.

Il le suivait de loin dans le parc quand deux terminales baraqués s'en prirent au gamin parce que soi-disant il les avait bousculés. Le brun était sur le point d'intervenir quand Ed eut une réaction curieuse, après qu'un des deux lui ait cassé les os du bras droit. Il sortit de son manteau un petit rectangle métallique, le tout sans tenir compte de la douleur, comme si elle n'existait pas. Il porta ensuite le rectangle à sa bouche et souffla dedans, produisant un son agressif, violent.

Un harmonica.

Les loubards tombèrent à terre ainsi que toutes les personnes des environs. Dès qu'Edward s'arrêta de jouer, tous se relevèrent en se demandant ce qui s'était produit. Mais Envy, lui, avait tout vu. Et surtout entendu. Et lui aussi était tombé en reconnaissant le style du musicien.

-Je vous conseille de dégager en vitesse, siffla Ed avec rage.

Les types, terrifiés, prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

Envy ne put plus se retenir. Il fonça vers son ami, l'attrapa par le bras et le traina vers un coin désert, juste à côté du bois.

-Mais à quoi tu joues ? se plaignit le nabot.

-Toi, à quoi tu joues ? Qui es-tu donc ?

Le blond pâlit.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah ? Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a fait fuir ces deux cons ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé, l'autre nuit ?

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tu devrais consulter.

-Et c'est moi qui suis fou ? Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer. Et vite !

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres !

Ulcéré, le brun changea de technique.

-Et si je fais ça, que vas-tu faire ?

Il écrasa furieusement les lèvres d'Edward à l'aide des siennes et fourra une main sous son T-shirt, l'autre le plaquant contre un arbre.

-Envy ! Arrête !

-J'arrêterai quand tu parleras.

Et il l'embrassa rageusement, prêt à lui arracher ses vêtements. Il força l'entrée et joua de la langue contre celle de son prisonnier, lui tirant des gémissements et des larmes.

Puis il lâcha sa bouche et s'attaqua à son cou pour laisser des marques de son passage.

Un sifflement lui parvint aux oreilles, lui vrillant le cerveau comme un essaim enragé, l'obligeant à relâcher sa victime. Il tomba en arrière, sonné.

-Et dire que je te croyais sympa...cracha Ed. T'es juste un connard. Un de plus.

Il sifflota un air rapide entre ses dents, et quatre moineaux surgirent pour donner des coups de bec au lycéen, qui se protégea le visage comme il put.

-Ed ! Arrête ça ! S'il te plait !

Revenant à lui, le nabot arrêta de siffler et les oiseaux s'en allèrent dans un tourbillon de plumes.

-Envy ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu es blessé ?

-Quelques coupures, c'est rien.

-Ca saigne ! C'est grave !

-Ben alors t'as qu'à me chanter un petit air, ça guérira mes blessures, avec un peu de chance...

Ed fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'imagines que je te dois des explications, c'est ça ?

-Un peu, ouais.

-Je ne suis pas obligé de t'en donner.

-Si. Tu m'as blessé. J'aurais pu perdre un œil.

-Pff...Bon, d'accord. Tu t'y connais en contes de fées ?

-Comme Cendrillon et les autres ? Un peu.

-Tu connais le Joueur de Hamelin ?

-C'est qui ?

-Un type qui pouvait attirer et contrôler n'importe quel être vivant en jouant de la musique. Un jour, les gens d'un village lui ont demandé de les débarrasser des rats, alors il a joué de la flûte et les animaux l'ont suivi jusqu'en dehors du village. Malheureusement, les gens n'ont pas voulu le payer, alors il s'est fâché, a attiré les enfants des villageois et a disparu avec eux. On ne les a jamais revus. D'autres versions disent qu'il a lancé les rats sur la ville pour se venger, mais je crois que la première version est la bonne.

-Heuu, c'est une jolie histoire... et alors ?

-Ce joueur, c'est un de mes ancêtres. C'est mon grand-père, à vrai dire.

-Mais, voyons, c'est impossible...

-La magie n'existe pas, pas vrai ? He bien, si, elle existe. Elle est partout autour de toi. Tous les contes de fées ou presque sont issus de faits réels. Tous ces êtres magiques vivent cachés parmi les humains sans que personne s'en rende compte.

-Dingue ! Donc, tu es le Joueur de Yagami High ? Ou un truc comme ça ? C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé dehors en pleine nuit ?

-Ben ouais. Il me semblait pourtant que je m'étais assez éloigné, mais on dirait que non.

-Et ta maladie des os ? C'est un mensonge aussi ?

-Oui et non. En fait, les Joueurs de ma famille et aussi d'autres créatures féeriques sont de constitution très fragile. Mais nous ne sentons pas la douleur, et nos blessures se referment très vite.

-Il me semblait que tu n'avais pas de famille...

-C'est plus simple de vivre seul que d'expliquer que tes parents ne peuvent pas vieillir !

-Quoi ? Tu...ne vieillis pas ?

-He non ! Si on considère que le premier Joueur, celui du conte, est né il y a plusieurs siècles est n'est que mon grand-père, tu imagines un peu l'âge que je dois avoir ?

-Combien ?

-Deux-cent cinquante trois ans.

-Tu ne les fais pas.

-Je sais.

-C'est pour ça que tu es aussi petit ?

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! Heu, en effet, je ne grandis plus depuis longtemps. Je préfère rester jeune et fringant toute ma vie ! Mais il arrive que des créatures de contes vieillissent pour certaines raisons. Mais après, plus moyen de faire marche arrière ! Personnellement, ça ne me donne pas envie d'essayer !

-...

-Ca va ?

-Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas le premier harcèlement sexuel que je subis ! Le pire, c'est pendant les guerres... Désolé de t'avoir attaqué avec des oiseaux, c'était malpoli.

-Malpoli ? rigola Envy.

D'accord, son coloc était bizarre, immortel, diablement sexy et mignon, éternellement jeune.

Mais une chose était sûre. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui !

_OUI, je sais que ça se passe trop rapidement, mais je suis une grosse fainéante qui n'aime pas tourner autour du pot pendant dix ans ! Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Les jours passèrent à toute allure après la découverte d'Envy. À chaque question qui lui passait par la tête, il la posait à son nouvel ami qui tentait de lui répondre en toute sincérité.

Voyez vous-même :

-Dis, Ed...

-Oui ?

-Tu es encore puceau ?

-QUOI ?

-Ben, je me disais...puisque tu es super vieux... tu as déjà eu des tas d'occasions de le faire...non ?

-Non ! Tu as vu ma tête ? J'ai quel âge d'après toi ?

-253 ans.

-J'ai l'air d'avoir 17 ans ! Et puis, en quoi ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse ?

-Une autre question, alors. Est-il possible qu'une personne qui se croit normale soit en fait un descendant de créature de conte de fées ?

-Ca arrive rarement, car les parents doivent abandonner leur enfant, et c'est très dur. Il nous est impossible de cacher notre vraie nature aussi longtemps.

-Mais...au bout d'un moment, il arrête de vieillir, non ?

-Pas s'il n'a pas conscience de pouvoir rester jeune...

-Compliquée, ton histoire...

-Je sais. Tiens, ne parle de mon histoire à personne, s'il te plait, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi comme pour moi.

-Comme si j'allais en parler ! Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si on découvrait que tu m'as tout raconté ?

-C'est la mort. Tu serais exécuté. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler.

-Attends...on va vraiment me tuer ? Genre...couic ?

-Couic. Personne ne peut l'apprendre, c'est la loi des fées. Je suis désolé.

Envy roula les yeux, atterré.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, aussi, d'utiliser ton pouvoir à toute occasion ?

-C'était pour me défendre !

-Pas la première fois.

-Avoir un tel pouvoir, c'est... contraignant. Si je ne l'utilise pas, je perds pied et je le montre à tout le monde. C'est pour ça que je vais jouer dehors pendant la nuit. Pour ne faire de mal à personne. Et parfois, quand je suis en colère ou que j'ai peur, je perds le contrôle et je joue sans réfléchir.

-Un peu comme si tu étais possédé ?

-Si tu veux. Je suis capable de tout quand je suis comme ça. Même du pire.

-Et tu peux n'appeler qu'une bestiole à la fois ?

-J'avoue que je n'ai jamais essayé.

-C'est le moment, alors !

Les deux amis profitèrent donc de l'heure de table pour tenter l'expérience. Ed se plaça dans un coin de la cafétéria, tandis qu'Envy se trouvait à l'opposé. La salle était bondée. Edward sifflota un air qui lui faisait penser à son ami. Et il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la mélodie. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Envy assis juste en face de lui, les yeux dans le vide. Personne d'autre n'avait bougé, mais le silence régnait et tout le monde le regardait.

-Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il, brisant la magie de sa musique.

Toute la salle retourna à son brouhaha habituel et le brun reprit ses esprits.

-Wouah ! J'ai vraiment traversé toute la cafét' ! Dingue !

-Et personne d'autre n'a bougé ! J'ai réussi !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Leur confortable quotidien ne dura pas longtemps.

Un jour qu'ils se trouvaient à l'orée du bois, Ed se rendit à la bibliothèque en laissant son ami seul sur un banc.

Envy se coucha sur la pierre et regarda le ciel, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Soudain, une ombre apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Hé ! Tu gênes ! grommella-t-il.

-Ah ! Excuse-moi ! rit son interlocuteur, un jeune homme brun aux yeux ambrés, comme ceux d'Edward.

-T'es qui exactement ? demanda l'adolescent.

-Oh, juste un visiteur. Tu ne serais pas le colocataire d'Edward Elric ?

-Ben, si, pourquoi ?

L'autre eut un drôle de sourire.

-Bien, tu m'évites de fouiller tout le lycée !

Des poils jaillirent de ses pores et ses dents poussèrent et se transformèrent en crocs.

-Putain, vous êtes qui ?! s'écria Envy, pétrifié sur place par la peur.

-Personne, juste...le Grand Méchant Loup ! s'exclama le monstre en lui sautant dessus.

Envy bondit en arrière, mais l'intrus se remit à le charger, toutes griffes dehors.

Tout à coup, une petite voix surgit dans la tête du lycéen :

« _Saute vers la droite ! _»

Le jeune homme s'exécuta à l'instant-même où le loup atterrissait à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé une seconde plus tôt.

« _Recule._ » Envy obéit et évita de nouveau une attaque de la bête.

« _Inspire à fond._ » Le loup lui décocha un coup de patte qui lui coupa la respiration.

-Arrête de sauter partout comme un singe ! vitupéra le Grand Méchant Loup.

Envy avisa les environs. Personne pour lui porter secours. Et merde.

-Edward ! hurla-t-il en se rappelant l'ouïe de chauve-souris de son ami.

« _Plonge sur ta gauche._ »

-Ok, Ok !

-Comment est-ce possible ?! rugit le loup. Tu devrais déjà être mort !

Coup de patte.

« _Saute._ »

Esquive.

Morsure.

« _Baisse-toi._ _Et roule au sol entre ses pattes._»

Roulade.

« _Attrape_ _la branche pointue en face de toi._ »

Le loup se retourna et reçut un pieu improvisé droit dans l'œil.

-Whaaaaargh ! Sale petit... !

« _Recule._ »

Coup de griffes.

L'œil du monstre se régénérait à toute vitesse.

« _Coup de poing._ »

Envy cueillit la bête au menton et l'envoya rouler plus loin.

-Et près, je fais quoi ?!

Mais la voix se tut et à la place, une mélodie emplit l'air. La cavalerie était arrivée.

-Envy ! Cours ! s'écria Edward, un violon à la main.

(Écouter « _Suna no oshiro_ » de Kanon Wakeshima en lisant ceci)

L'adolescent s'empressa de rejoindre son ami, qui empêchait le monstre de bouger à l'aide de sa musique. Il jouait rapidement, sans temps mort, et fixait le loup comme s'il était envoûté.

La bête se tortillait sur le sol en cherchant à se relever, mais en vain. Une horrible douleur enlaidissait d'avantage son hideux visage, à moins que ce ne soit la rage... Il hurla pour implorer la pitié d'Edward, qui ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Ed ? Hé, Ed ! Réveille-toi ! fit Envy en le secouant par les épaules.

Ed cligna des yeux et remarqua enfin ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il arrêta de jouer et s'approcha du corps inerte de la créature.

-Grand Méchant Loup ? Qui t'a envoyé ?

- Heu, Ed, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de rester aussi près de lui...

L'animal gronda.

-Hé bien, Joueur, tu es plus fort qu'avant...

-Qui t'envoie ?

-D'après toi ? Tu as divulgué le Secret des Fées et tu crois que personne ne s'en est rendu compte ?

-Le Conseil m'en veut, maintenant ?

-Livre-nous l'humain et nous te laisserons en paix.

Le visage d'Edward se ferma.

-Jamais de la vie. Dis ceci au Conseil : qu'il vienne, je l'attendrai.

-Tu es fou, Joueur, de risquer ta vie pour un humain...commenta le loup.

-Et toi, tu es fou de t'en prendre à un de mes amis. Dorénavant, je considèrerai tout Être-Fée qui se pointe ici comme un ennemi.

-Tu viens donc de prononcer ta sentence de mort, Joueur. Tes parents seront déçus.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que mes parents m'ont déçu, assena Edward avec colère.

Envy, qui regardait toute la scène, comprit brusquement ce qui se passait.

Ed venait de déclarer la guerre à son peuple...à cause de lui.

_On aime tous Ed quand il se met en colère..._

_Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, juré !_

_Je trouve Envy un peu lent du cerveau...C'est une idée ?_

_Une surprise qui commence par « lem » et se termine par « on » attend ceux qui tiendront jusqu'à la fin !_

_Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà la suuiiiiite ! Merci tout d'abord à ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter, je vous aime toujours autant, les gars ! les choses vont se précipiter dans ce chapitre ! (Entre nous, je crois que la fin de cette partie va vous plonger dans un abîme d'angoisse…)_

Chapitre 4 :

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Edward insista pour escorter Envy partout où il allait, ce dont le brun eut vite marre. Il comprenait son ami, mais il se sentait mal d'avoir provoqué une guerre, alors si en plus son ami ne le lâchait plus...

-Laisse tomber, Ed ! Je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on se batte pour moi ! lui disait-il sans cesse.

Et à chaque fois, Ed lui répondait avec un sourire triste :

-Jamais, je ne te laisserai tomber.

Et il éludait tous les arguments qu'Envy avançait de cette manière. Et Envy se sentait plus mal que jamais.

Un matin, il précéda Edward pour se rendre à l'école. Il allait lui en vouloir, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'une créature quelconque tente de le tuer sur une si courte distance ! Une file s'était formée devant le portail. Curieux, le jeune homme s'approcha et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts perçants distribuer des canettes de jus de fruits.

-Heu, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La fille se tourna vers lui.

-C'est pour une campagne de sensibilisation contre l'obésité. Si tu prends un jus, tu marques ton nom sur cette feuille et tu as une chance d'être tiré au sort pour gagner le gros lot.

Envy n'aimait pas trop le jus de fruits, mais il inscrivit quand-même son nom sur le papier. Et puis, cette fille était si jolie...

-Envy Aglieri, lut la jeune fille, merci de nous aider pour notre campagne ! Tiens, voilà ta canette.

Envy saisit la boite en métal et entra dans la cour du lycée.

-Du jus de pommes ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il alla s'asseoir en classe et attendit Edward, qui ne manqua pas de l'enguirlander.

-Bon sang, comment tu veux que je te protège si tu t'enfuis ?!

-Calme-toi, Ed. Tiens, pour me faire pardonner, dit Envy en lui tendant la canette.

-Cool ! J'adore les pommes !

Puis Ed se souvint qu'il boudait.

-Mais je t'en veux toujours, hein !

-Mais oui...

-Tu l'as eue où, cette boisson ? demanda Ed en avalant une gorgée.

-A l'entrée, il y avait une fille qui en donnait...

À cet instant, le blondinet s'étouffa avec le jus et recracha le tout par le nez.

-T'es dégueulasse, vieux ! commenta Envy en lui tapotant le dos.

-Et toi, t'es con ! C'est une pomme empoisonnée ! Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais mort !

-Quoi ?!

-Tu t'es fait avoir par la méchante reine !

-Mais non, c'était une gamine !

-C'est une sorcière, abruti ! Elle peut changer d'apparence !

-Mais alors, tous les autres vont se faire empoisonner !

-Pas si elle sait qui tu es. À mon avis, il n'y avait qu'une bouteille empoisonnée...Ils sont peut-être dingues, mais ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de faire un génocide dans une école.

-J'espère que tu as raison...

-Rhaaa ! Je vais buter cette femme !

-Elle est immortelle, comme toi.

-M'en fous !

-Tu l'as vue en rentrant, tout à l'heure ?

-Heu, non.

-Alors, elle est déjà partie.

-Pfff...

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

La colère d'Edward augmentait d'heure en heure. Envy avait été attaqué par un rosier géant et très épineux, un faux nain de jardin et une gamine qui avait essayé de l'étrangler avec ses cheveux plus longs que la moyenne.

-Heu, la dernière, c'était Raiponce ?

-Encore neuf mois à tenir...murmurait Ed dans son coin avec un sourire flippant.

-Ed, tu me fais peur... gémit Envy en passant de la crème sur ses traces de strangulation.

Il reposa le tube de crème sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur son lit.

-Au fait...Ces temps-ci, quand je suis en danger et que tu n'es pas là, j'entends des voix qui me disent quoi faire...

Edward se retourna pour le regarder.

-Des voix ? Toujours la même ?

-Oui, je crois.

Ed sourit.

-Quoi encore ? Je suis maudit ?

-Non, on dirait que tu as un ange gardien qui veille sur toi. Ou une marraine fée.

-Heuu...et comment ça se fait ?

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être que tes parents ont fait un pacte avec elle sans le savoir, ou qu'ils ont retrouvé quelque chose pour elle... Tu devrais leur demander.

-Ca risque d'être dur, je ne les ai pas connus.

Ed le dévisagea avec tristesse.

-Tu es orphelin... ?

-Ouais. On m'a trouvé dans un parc quand j'avais deux ans.

-Je suis désolé.

-Y a pas de quoi. Je ne suis pas le seul. Si ça se trouve, une sorcière m'a maudit à cause de mes parents et ils avaient peur de me garder ou un truc comme ça...un peu comme la Belle au Bois Dormant. Ou alors, ma mère n'avait que seize ans quand elle m'a eu et elle m'a abandonné parce qu'elle n'avait plus les moyens...

-Envy...

-Au fond, je suis bien content que tu me protèges, vieux comme tu es, ajouta le brun d'un ton dégagé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un frère. Tu vas me protéger jusqu'à ma mort ?

-S'il le faut.

Envy se leva et s'approcher d'Ed avant de lui sauter dessus pour le plaquer sur son matelas.

-Envy ? Tu fais q... ?

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car le brun avait écrasé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Les doigts de son ami se refermèrent sur ses mèches folles et lui arrachèrent son élastique, défaisant sa tresse. Son autre main parcourait son dos sans cesser de le caresser et un de ses genoux força ses cuisses à se séparer. Edward s'efforça de le repousser, mais il n'était pas assez fort physiquement face à son colocataire, qui avait l'avantage de multiples années de baston. Envy décolla ses lèvres et embrassa son nez, ses paupières, son front avant de redescendre vers la gorge du blond. Il souleva le t-shirt du Joueur de Hamelin pour le lui enlever et s'attaqua à son torse.

-Envy... Arrête... gémissait Edward sans grande conviction.

Mais Envy, galvanisé par sa voix, redoubla de passion dans ses caresses. Il lécha la poitrine qui lui faisait face et détacha la ceinture qui lui grattait le ventre avant de descendre le pantalon qui se trouvait en dessous.

-Envy ! Non ! hurla le blond.

Il sifflota un air rapide et Envy fut repoussé en arrière et jeté au sol.

Edward, rouge de honte et couvert de transpiration, réajusta ses vêtements sans le regarder.

-Pourquoi, Ed ? Tu...tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Les mouvements du blondinet ralentirent.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...un humain qui a ...ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un comme moi...c'est très dangereux. Si quelqu'un te propose ça, assure-toi que c'est un humain avant d'accepter, d'accord ?

-Mais bordel, je ne peux rien faire avec toi _normalement _?! explosa l'adolescent. Quoique je veuille faire avec toi, c'est trop dangereux ! Je ne peux même pas être ton ami sans qu'une bande de fées psychotiques attentent à ma vie ! Tu ne peux même pas chanter sans que les gens autour de toi te suivent comme des petits chiens ou se retrouvent collés au sol ! Mais le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même plus te toucher !

-Envy, je...

-Quoi ?! J'en ai marre à la fin ! En plus, c'est pas comme si j'allais raconter à tout le monde que tu n'es pas humain, parce qu'à part toi, j'ai PAS D'AMIS !

Un long silence s'installa.

Envy, le souffle court d'avoir hurlé, fusillait le Joueur du regard.

-J'ignorais que...tu souffrais autant. Je suis vraiment désolé, Envy.

Le brun se rendit compte (enfin) de ce qu'il venait de dire à son ami.

-Ed, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Bien sûr que si. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt...

-Ed...

-Pour que tout s'arrête, il n'y a qu'une solution à part la mort.

-Si pour ça je dois te perdre, je préfère mourir.

-Il te suffit d'oublier. Oublier tout ce que j'ai dit sur les fées, le Méchant Loup, Raiponce, le nain, le rosier...Le Joueur du Hamelin.

-Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas t'oublier !

-Tu oublieras juste qui je suis, c'est tout. J'ignore si tu te rappelleras de notre amitié, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, tu n'en souffriras pas.

-Vu que je t'aurais oublié, pas vrai ?! Mais je n'aurais toujours aucun ami. Et puis, on est colocs, tu te souviens ?

-Je changerai de chambre.

Envy se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Et comment tu vas me faire perdre la mémoire ?

-Tu verras.

-Désolé, mais je refuse. Bonne nuit, Edward.

Envy se coucha en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos.

-Bon sang, que tu es difficile ! marmonna Ed en s'allongeant sur son lit après avoir éteint la lumière.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Écouter "_For you_" de Sawano Hiroyuki)

Le lendemain matin, Edward se réveilla plus tôt qu'Envy et écrivit une lettre au Conseil.

_« Mesdames, Messieurs,_

_Après avoir réfléchi à la situation présente, j'ai pris la décision de faire perdre la mémoire à l'humain Aglieri Envy. J'espère ainsi que vous et vos agents laisserez ledit humain vivre en paix à l'abri de toute tentative de meurtre. _

_J'irai aujourd'hui même récupérer les eaux du Léthé et je vous demande humblement de cesser les attentats contre cet humain. Par la suite, je viendrai reconnaître mon erreur et recevoir mon châtiment devant l'ensemble du Conseil. Je m'en remets à vous._

_Edward Elric, Joueur de la troisième génération. »_

Dès qu'il eut écrit le dernier mot, la lettre s'embrasa et disparut. Edward posa son stylo, attrapa son sac à dos et son manteau et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard à la silhouette endormie de son ami.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Envy émergea du sommeil et s'aperçut qu'Edward était parti.

-Et merde... !

Il se leva et se prépara en vitesse, puis il se rendit à la cafét' pour y chercher son colocataire.

Personne.

-Putain il est où ce con !? Hé, la Voix ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Au lieu de ça, une marée d'élèves entra dans la salle et se jeta sur la nourriture. Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule du brun.

-Ed ? T'étais où ?

-Je me promenais dans la forêt... répondit évasivement le blondinet. Tiens, j'ai été te chercher ton petit-déjeuner.

Il lui tendit un plateau avec un jus d'oranges, des croissants et du café.

-Heu, merci, vieux.

Ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, à l'écart des autres.

-Ed, pour hier...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais énervé et j'ai dit des choses horribles...

Edward sourit tristement en évitant son regard.

-C'est normal, n'importe qui serait énervé dans cette situation.

Envy avala son jus d'oranges et se sentit mal.

-C'est bizarre...marmonna-t-il avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son banc.

Quand il revint à lui il était seul. Comme d'habitude.

-Bon, je faisais quoi, moi ?

_Plus que deux chapitres ! Profitez-en !_

_Reviews ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Envy revint dans sa chambre juste après le déjeuner et se vautra sur son lit. Il attrapa un cahier qui trainait et l'ouvrit. (Écouter « _Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus and orchestra_ » de l'orchestre philarmonique de Tokyo)

-Tiens, depuis quand j'ai que des bonnes notes, moi ?

Il vérifia l'étiquette. Pas de doute, c'était bien le sien.

-Bizarre...on dirait qu'on m'a fait faire un rattrapage...Bah ! C'est rien !

Il jeta le cahier sur le sol et remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait de dessous le lit voisin, qui était pourtant inoccupé...

-C'est quoi, ça ? On dirait une flûte...

Les initiales E.E. étaient gravées dans le métal doré. L'adolescent s'amusa à en tirer quelques notes.

-Je suis toujours aussi nul, à ce que je vois. Je me demande quand-même d'où vient cet instrument...ça fait un mois que j'habite ici, seul, et elle n'y était pas...

En examinant la flûte, il fut pris d'un étrange malaise et il la posa soigneusement sur son bureau.

Il se leva pour mettre du gel dans ses cheveux, qui semblaient n'avoir pas été coiffés pendant un moment, et se planta devant le miroir. Il fit quelques mimiques, rigola tout seul, puis se fit une queue-de-cheval. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant un genre de cicatrice sur son cou.

-Depuis quand j'ai ça, moi ?

Il toucha la crevasse du bout du doigt et frissonna. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qui avait causé cette blessure, en vain.

-De plus en plus bizarre...

Ne pouvant tenir en place, il sortit du dortoir en évitant les surveillants qui patrouillaient pour dénicher les sécheurs. Ses pas le menèrent au cœur de la forêt, dans une clairière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les animaux s'approchèrent de lui sans manifester la moindre peur et le renifflèrent amicalement, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà rencontré.

-Ouste, sales bêtes !

Mais ils restèrent. Envy leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le rocher qui trônait au centre de l'étendue d'herbe. Sans savoir pourquoi, il trouvait presque étonant que la Lune ne soit pas au-dessus de lui, entre les cimes des arbres. Il ricana tout haut. La Lune ! En plein jour ! Il devait vraiment péter un câble ! Les oiseaux sifflaient un air envoûtant qui lui rappelait quelque chose...

Deux soleils tournés vers lui, des fils d'or qui flottaient dans le vent... un morceau de tissu rouge...

-A quoi je pense, moi ?!

Effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, il finit par quitter la clairière, escorté jusqu'à l'orée du bois par les animaux.

Il se pointa au dîner et s'installa à sa table, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Heu...Dis, Aglieri ? fit une voix timide.

-Quoi ?! aboya-t-il à la fille qui lui parlait.

-Oh ! Heu... Tu ne sais pas, par hasard, où se trouve Edward ? Je voudrais lui demander de l'aide pour le cours de math... Il est malade ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée...

-Qui ça ? fit Envy, déconcerté.

-Ben, Edward Elric, le garçon avec qui tu traînes depuis la rentrée, expliqua la fille, un peu vexée parce qu'elle croyait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

-Connais pas.

-Mais...

-Maintenant, ta gueule, j'aimerais bien manger en paix.

La lèvre de la fille trembla et elle s'éloigna.

-Dis donc, Aglieri, c'était pas très sympa, ce que tu viens de faire à Kate ! lui lança un type de sa classe.

-Mais j'y peux rien si elle vient me faire chier avec des gens que je ne connais pas ! s'énerva Envy.

-Oh, je vois ! Vous vous êtes disputés, alors tu fais genre tu ne le connais pas ! ironisa le mec.

-Mais comment je pourrais me disputer avec un gars dont j'ignore l'existence, bordel ?!

L'autre souffla et lui tourna le dos.

Tout le monde le regardait.

Il saisit son plateau et sortit de la salle.

Et percuta un blond qui s'étala par terre.

-Putain, c'est la coalition des glandus ou quoi ?! s'écria Envy en soulevant le blond, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Il portait un harmonica à la main et le fixait de ses drôles d'yeux jaunes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, toi ?!

-C'est toi, Envy Aglieri ?

-Ouais, et alors ?!

-On peut parler ?

-Nan, j'ai pas envie !

Le brun s'éloignait quand l'inconnu porta son instrument à ses lèvres.

Une mélodie le figea sur place et l'obligea à suivre le garçon qui l'avait accosté.

Ils se retrouva dans un parc, à l'ombre des arbres, sans même savoir comment il y était arrivé.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

L'autre roula les yeux d'un air excédé.

-Comment Ed a-t-il pu aimer un type pareil?

-Qui ça ?

Envy comprenait de moins en moins.

-Tu as _vraiment_ tout oublié ?

-Oublié quoi ?!

-Pourtant, j'ai laissé la flûte en dessous du lit... J'ai fait chanter les oiseaux...

-C'est à vous, la flûte ?

-Bon Dieu, si tu l'oublies, c'est que tu n'es pas digne de lui !

-Oublier qui ?

-Edward Elric.

-Encore lui ?

-Souviens-toi, c'est important.

-Mais vous me faites chier à la fin !

L'inconnu fit alors une chose incroyable. Il l'embrassa.

-Mais lâchez-moi ! C'est pas de vous que je... !

-...Que tu es amoureux ? sourit le blond.

-...Je...Vous êtes qui, déjà ?

-Je suis Hohenheim. Le père d'Edward.

-Vous avez un fils ? Mais vous avez quoi ? Dix-huit ans ?

-Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air. Dis-moi, petit, te souviens-tu de ce qui a fait ta cicatrice ?

Envy resta un instant déconcerté d'être appelé « petit » par un gars à peine plus grand que lui.

-Non, j'ai oublié.

-Ce sont des cheveux. Ceux de Raiponce.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

-Non. Et la pomme empoisonnée ? Et le loup ? Tu as oublié ?

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Ecoute bien, petit, parce qu'on n'a pas toute la journée ! Il ya un mois, tu as rencontré Edward, mon fils. Il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais il est plus petit. D'ailleurs, il déteste qu'on l'appelle Nabot.

-Nabot... ?

-Il a 253 ans.

-Sans blague ?

-C'est le Joueur de Hamelin.

-Naaaan !? Comment je sais ça, moi ?

-C'est lui qui t'a raconté l'histoire, crétin. Hum... Vous vous aimez. Mais il t'a ôté la mémoire pour te protéger. Parce que les humains qui découvrent notre secret sont tués. Ça te revient ?

-Je me souviens de lui... et de son pouvoir. Il a les os cassants et il est immortel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait.

-Pourquoi vous me rappelez tout, si c'est pour me faire tuer ?

-Parce que je veux que tu sauves mon fils.

-Quoi ?! Ed est en danger ? Il est où, déjà ?!

-Il va être jugé coupable de haute trahison envers le peuple des fées et va être puni.

-Il est coupable avant même que le procès n'ait lieu ?! C'est dégueulasse !

-C'est la loi des fées, soupira Hohenheim d'un air fatigué, ce qui le faisait enfin ressembler à un adulte. Et la punition sera horrible.

-Du genre ?

-La mort.

-Mais il est immortel !

-Disons qu'on va le tuer chaque jour, chaque minute... de la pire des façons. Vaut mieux être mortel dans ces cas-là.

-Quelle horreur !

-Ou alors, on convoquera une sorcière qui lui reprendra son immortalité.

-Bah, c'est pas si mal.

-Sauf que son corps aura l'état d'un garçon de 253 ans. Il tombera en poussière.

-...

-Vas-tu sauver mon fils ?

-Oui !

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Edward n'avait pas encore été jugé, mais il savait déjà quel sort l'attendait. La mort. Répétée, douloureuse, horrible.

Mais au moins, Envy était en sécurité.

Il se tenait sur le banc des accusés, au tribunal des fées. C'était un endroit magnifique bien qu'assez ironique pour ce qu'on y faisait. Le siège qu'il occupait, par exemple, était en fait constitué d'un arbre de forme bizarre, ensorcelé pour servir de chaise. Des branches formaient des entrelacs complexes et de petites fleurs blanches s'ouvraient, ça et là.

Devant lui se tenaient les juges : Cendrillon, Rumpel le nain, le Roi-Grenouille, le Prince Charmant, Dorothée et le Chat Potté. Le dernier n'était pas encore là, et le procès attendrait son arrivée pour débuter. Le visage d'Edward se ferma quand il se souvint de l'identité du dernier juge. Il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Soudain, une immense gerbe de flammes salua l'arrivée du juge, qui apparut comme par magie sur son siège. Les cheveux blonds, l'air juvénile, les yeux dorés, tripottant entre ses doigts un harmonica argenté.

Son père.

_Oui, je sais que je suis une sadique... Reviews ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

(Ecouter « _Alice_ » d'Avril Lavigne)

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer, fit le Chat Potté.

Le débat commença, mais Edward n'écouta qu'à moitié. Il tentait de décrypter le visage d'Hohenheim. Il était peut-être son père, mais il était tenu d'être impartial, et Ed savait par expérience qu'il préférait son travail à sa famille. C'était la raison pour laquelle le grand frère d'Edward se trouvait quelque part sous l'océan en train de se noyer. Encore et encore.

En entendant des sanglots, il tourna la tête et aperçut sa mère, Aurore, la Belle au Bois Dormant. Trahie par le Prince qui lui préférait Blanche-Neige, elle avait épousé Hohenheim. Elle le dévisageait comme s'il était déjà condamné, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Ses grands-parents se tenaient à ses côtés et le regardaient en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Il n'y avait pas assez de bancs pour tout le monde, donc une partie de la foule était debout. Parmi eux, Edward reconnut ses amis : Pinocchio, le petit Chaperon rouge, l'Oie aux œufs d'or...

-J'appelle l'avocat de l'accusé ! scanda Cendrillon.

L'Ours de Boucle d'Or sortit des rangs.

« _Oh non, pas lui !_ » pensa Ed.

L'Ours monta sur l'estrade, qui ploya sous son poids.

-M...mon...cl...client...

Ed se pinça l'arête du nez. Quand il avait le trac, l'Ours bégayait.

Le Chat du Cheshire ricana ouvertement, suivi de près par le Lièvre de Mars, qui éclata de son rire hystérique.

Telle était la justice au pays des fées : un ramassis d'abrutis, des avocats incapables que la Cour choisissait pour enfoncer d'avantage le prévenu et des juges qui ne songeaient qu'à l'argent ou aux jolies robes...Belle mentalité. Pour ça, Edward préférait les humains.

On dut relever Ursula et Maléfice, qui se roulaient de rire par terre.

-Calmez-vous ! s'exclama Peau d'Âne avec colère.

Mais personne ne l'écouta. Tout le monde haïssait les Joueurs, de toute façon. On les trouvait trop manipulateurs, trop puissants. Avec ou sans procès, l'issue restait la même.

Rumpel le nain arriva à la même conclusion.

-Nous condamnons de toute manière le prévenu à mort. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ?

Personne ne répondit, ils étaient tous occupés à s'écrouler de rire.

-Bien, fit le nain, adju...

-Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire ! s'écria une voix familière.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme vêtu d'une cape, un jeune homme aux yeux d'améthyste, aux longs cheveux noirs et à la démarche souple et féline.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le nain.

-Je suis Envy Aglieri et je suis humain ! Toute cette histoire est arrivée par ma faute, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi Edward doit payer !

-Que fait un humain ici !? vociféra Rumpel. Gardes ! Attrapez-le !

Envy évita facilement les gardes à jouer et courut vers l'estrade. Durant toute son avancée, Edward le suivit du regard sans en croire ses yeux.

-Envy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, quelqu'un m'a emmené... sourit le brun.

-Aux armes ! Qu'on tue l'humain !s'écria Rumpel, hors de lui.

-Non, dit tranquillement Hohenheim en se curant les ongles.

Ed n'eut plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui avait « emmené » Envy.

-Non ?! Comment ça, non ?!

-L'humain est concerné aussi, non ? Il a le droit à la parole.

-Mais on n'a jamais vu ça !

-Hé bien, justement, il est temps d'innover. Parle, petit.

Envy s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Pour commencer, ce qui s'est passé est entièrement ma faute ! J'ai obligé Ed à me révéler son identité et c'est à cause de moi s'il a été forcé de se battre contre le Loup et les autres ! Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, ce sera moi !

-Non, Envy ! lança Edward. Tu ne peux pas ... !

-Objection ! rugit le nain.

-Oui ? fit Hohenheim.

-L'humain est censé avoir perdu la mémoire ! Le traître Joueur lui a fait boire l'eau du Léthé !

-De quoi ? fit Envy.

-Le jus d'oranges, souffla Ed.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'ai effectivement perdu la mémoire pendant un jour, mais elle m'est revenue après quelques heures parce que...parce que...j'aime Edward et que même un sort ne me l'aurait pas fait oublier !

Le père de Ed soupira discrètement.

-L'amour, voyez-vous ça ! fit le nain d'une voix assassine. C'est n'importe quoi !

-Et se moquer d'un avocat, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, peut-être ? rugit l'Ours.

-Mais enfin ! L'amour ne peut vaincre un sort aussi puissant !

-Si, l'amour est aussi fort ! s'exclama Cendrillon. Qui a sauvé Aurore ? Et Blanche ? C'est cela, l'amour !

-Oui, peut-être, mais entre deux garçons ! Dans aucun conte... !

-Espèce d'homophobe ! cria quelqu'un qu'Ed identifia comme étant Gepetto.

-Bref, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et jamais je n'aurais révélé le secret d'Edward à qui que ce soit ! ajouta Envy.

-Quelle preuve en a-t-on ? On n'a qu'à les tuer tous les deux et on sera tranquilles !

La foule cria son approbation et le sang des garçons se glaça.

-Vous devrez me passer sur le corps ! déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une douce voix qui emplit la forêt sans effort.

Toutes les personnes présentes se turent, le visage couvert d'un masque de peur. Une lueur bleue, minuscule au début, apparut devant l'estrade, puis grossit jusqu'à atteindre une taille humaine.

-C'est quoi, ça, la reine des fées ? blagua Envy.

Mais Ed ne répondit pas. Inquiet, il avait les yeux fixés sur la lumière, qui prenait peu à peu de la substance.

Une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau bleue apparut devant eux, auréolée d'une aura couleur d'azur. Deux paires d'ailes s'épanouissaient dans son dos.

-La Fée Bleue...murmura Edward en s'agenouillant comme le reste des personnes présentes.

Envy, prudent, décidé de s'incliner, histoire de ne heurter personne.

-Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre présence, votre Gracieuseté ? lèchebotta Rumpel. (Oui, je sais, ce verbe n'existe pas. Et alors ?)

-Je suis venue en personne pour cette affaire, car une injustice s'apprêtait à être commise.

-Je connais cette voix, dit Envy en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est tout à fait normal que tu me reconnaisses, garçon, sourit la Fée. Je t'ai aidé plusieurs fois.

-Vous êtes celle qui me disait quoi faire quand j'étais en danger ! Vous m'avez sauvé du Loup !

-C'est bien moi.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire...je ne suis qu'un humain. Pourquoi me sauver ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, car tu es de mon sang.

L'assemblée en eut le souffle coupé.

-Heu, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Tu es le fils de la Fée Bleue ?

Edward avait l'air ahuri.

-Tout à fait, assura la Fée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive dans ce monde de chaos, je l'ai donc confié aux humains en endormant ses pouvoirs. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû t'abandonner ainsi, mon chéri, mais c'était la seule solution pour que tu aies une existence normale, loin des responsabilités qui t'incombent.

-Donc, en gros, vous m'avez laissé tomber, c'est ça ?

-J'étais toujours là pour te protéger... Je t'ai conduit à Edward quand tu n'avais pas d'ami parce que lui seul pouvait te comprendre. Lui aussi a grandi loin de sa famille. Seul lui pouvait comprendre la nécessité de te cacher au peuple des fées... Il les a fuies toute sa vie, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui, avec elles.

-Vous êtes donc ma mère... ?

-Oui.

La Fée pleurait et des perles de saphir ruisselaient sur ses joues.

-J'ai des ailes ? demanda Envy au bout d'un moment.

-Si tu le veux, je peux te rendre tes pouvoirs et tu en auras.

-Cool. Si j'ai des pouvoirs, je vivrai aussi longtemps qu'Edward ?

-Oui.

-Et le procès ne servira plus à rien, vu que je ne suis pas humain !

-Oui.

-Et j'ai quoi, comme pouvoirs ?

-Tu pourras exaucer tous les vœux que tu entendras.

-Un peu comme un génie ?

-Si tu veux.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

(Écouter « _Flow like water_ »)

Le procès fut fermé et le pauvre Rumpel ne put condamner les deux jeunes gens.

La Fée Bleue eut une longue conversation avec son fils, qui s'avéra être sorti d'un nénuphar à la naissance. Il ordonna à Edward de taire ce détail, qui n'était pas très viril. Il évita aussi de se faire pousser des ailes bleu layette, comme sa mère, mais expérimenta le noir, qui lui alla un peu mieux. Tout à sa joie d'avoir une famille et d'avoir officialisé sa relation avec Edward, il passa la soirée à sourire d'une façon un peu dingue, comme tous les humains qui se découvraient des ascendants fées. Il raconta à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hohenheim, qui en avait assez de perdre ses enfants, et la considération qu'avait Ed pour son père augmenta un peu.

Envy s'amusa avec ses étonnants et immenses pouvoirs et fit cesser sa croissance pour rester de la même taille qu'Edward. Il ramena lui-même son ami à l'école par la voie des airs.

-Whouhouuuuuu ! C'est coooooool ! s'écrièrent-ils entre deux nuages.

Comme la nuit tombait, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre et partagèrent un film d'action pour fêter le fait qu'ils soient en vie.

À un moment, Envy souffla à Ed :

-Tu sais ce qui est le meilleur dans tout ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant, je peux te toucher comme je veux !

Il captura les lèvres d'Ed qui pour une fois se laissa faire. Ils éteignirent la télévision et se couchèrent sur le lit d'Edward sans interrompre leur baiser. Leur langue entamèrent un long et sensuel ballet qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. Envy arracha leurs vêtements et referma ses bras autour du torse de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Il recouvrit sa peau d'un océan de petits baisers pendant qu'Edward caressait ses longues mèches noires et libérait ses propres cheveux de sa tresse. Quand Envy voulut se lever pour fermer les stores pour qu'on ne les surprenne pas dans cette position, une douce et tendre mélodie l'entraîna vers le lit où l'attendait le Joueur de Hamelin.

-Tu ne t'en vas pas comme ça !

Poussé par la musique, il reprit ses caresses et se saisit de la virilité de son amant, qui frémit.

-Alors comme ça, la musique peut servir d'aphrodisiaque... ! Intéressant...

Il resserra ses doigts autour de l'objet de sa convoitise et commença à les faire monter, descendre... tout en entendant les genoux d'Edward cogner contre ses flancs avec force lamentations de plaisir.

-Envy...ronronna-t-il en sentant la bouche de ce dernier emprisonner son sexe et continuer son lent mouvement de va-et-viens. Plus vite !

Envy obéit avec joie et passa à la vitesse supérieure. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, il put enfin voir Edward jouir en poussant un cri. Il le nettoya consciencieusement de sa langue et posa la main contre l'intimité qui s'offrait à lui en ignorant le frisson qui avait parcouru le blondinet. Il prit son temps, malgré les supplications de sa victime, et entra finalement un doigt, puis deux, puis un troisième... Edward, les larmes aux yeux, le fit attendre un peu avant de continuer, puis, lorsqu'il fut prêt, il opéra le même geste que précédemment en alternant parfois avec un mouvement de ciseaux.

Il retira ensuite ses doigts, sourd aux protestations d'Edward, puis se plaça à l'entrée qu'il venait de ménager, surprenant le blondinet. Et il s'enfonça doucement, comme aspiré vers l'intérieur du ventre qui le surmontait, tout en provoquant ces cris d'extase qu'il avait attendus depuis si longtemps... Il attendit un peu pour ne pas lui faire de mal, puis se mit à bouger en Ed, qui cria de nouveau en lui griffant la peau du dos. Au bout de quelques minutes de pur plaisir, il se libéra dans cet antre chaud et reprit son souffle, rendu court par ces sensations que lui procurait son amant. Puis il se remit en mouvement et toucha enfin au but : la prostate du blond qui hurla son nom en refermant ses jambes autour lui pour l'attirer plus loin...

Ils dansèrent de cette façon pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, puis ils s'abattirent sur le matelas, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, essoufflés comme jamais, mais heureux.

-Tu m'aimes ? demanda Envy tout bas, comme s'il avait peur de la réponse.

-Bien sûr. Et toi ...?

-Pour toujours et à jamais.

Promesse qui prenait tout son sens quand on considérait le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre... !

_Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... _

_Oui oui, c'est possible pour des fées !_

FIN

_Voilà, encore une de faite ! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui préfèrent les histoires d'amour qui mettent beaucoup de temps à se développer, mais je suis comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Et, peut-être que dans quelques années, j'arriverai enfin à écrire un lemon convenable... ?_

_Ça vous a plu ? Hein, dites ?!_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
